SmashTV Presents: The Chronicles Of Riley Currogate
SmashTV Presents: The Chronicles Of Riley Currogate ''is a 2018 mockumentary sports comedy-drama film and the eleventh installment of the SmashTV Presents series parodying sports drama films as well as mockumentary films, found footage films, the Indy500, and Mario Kart. Directed by ''Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil's Daron Nefcy and produced and written by Wes Anderson, the film was released on January 25 2019 to positive reviews, with praise going to the screenplay, direction, and the performances, mainly from Gyllenhaal, Murphy, Lawrence, and Sandler. PLOT Disgraced racer Riley Currogate (Jake Gyllenhaal), coming out of his 3-year ban from an incident, hopes to regain his legacy, respect for the fans, and the racing world when he participates in the Indy500, going up against his longtime rival Mortimer "JJ" Jiggy (Eddie Murphy) and a slew of other racers. CAST The Indy500 Racers: #Riley Currogate (Jake Gyllenhaal), A 5-time Indy500 Winner who looks to regain his legacy and respect for the fans following an incident that caused him to be banned for 3 years. Bryan Cranston plays an older Riley Currogate in the mockumentary interviews. #Mortimer "JJ" Jiggy (Eddie Murphy), Riley's rival and 10-time Indy500 Champion. Morgan Freeman plays an older Mortimer "JJ" Jiggy in the mockumentary interviews. #Kalisto Hecdraza (Sean Penn), A Spanish racer. Dick Van Dyke plays an older Kalisto Hecdraza in the mockumentary interviews. #Lauren Hotshot (Jenny Slate), A 3-time Indy500 Winner and JJ's girlfriend. Candice Bergen plays an older Lauren Hotshot in the mockumentary interviews. #Louie Istacio (Adam Sandler), An Italian racer whom Riley seeks to help him get back on track. Christopher Lloyd plays an older Louie Istacio in the mockumentary interviews. #Brad Philanders (Anders Holm), An Indy500 Winner and Riley's best friend. Richard Gere plays an older Brad Philanders in the mockumentary interviews. #Tara Jones (Jennifer Lawrence), A 2-time Indy500 Winner and Riley's ex-wife. Betty White plays an older Tara Jones in the mockumentary interviews. #Harry Dickinson (Doug Walker), A racer known for his angry temper and brawls. Liam Neeson plays an older Harry Dickinson in the mockumentary interviews. #Edward Clark III (Wes Anderson), A British Racer and fan favorite to win the Indy500. Barney Walker plays an older Edward Clark III in the mockumentary interviews. #Los Vazquez (Jay Hernandez), A Mexican Racer and Riley's best friend. Roberto Benigni plays an older Los Vazquez in the mockumentary interviews. #Donny Montana (Bill Murray), A legendary Indy500 Winner hoping to revisit his glory days and whom Riley seeks to help him get back on track. Murray also plays an older Donny Montana in the mockumentary interviews. #Ralph Fidelles (Gordon Ramsey), An Irish racer. Jeremy Irons plays an older Ralph Fidellis in the mockumentary interviews. #Rodman Smithers (Justin Briner), A racer who has a frequent criminal history. Danny DeVito plays an older Rodman Smithers in the mockumentary interviews. #Alex Brokaw (Judy Greer), A hillbilly racer whose mockumentary interviews are not featured due to his death in a car crash during the race. #Ila Mitzuki (Jason Schwartzman), A Japanese-American Indy500 racer and another fan favorite to win the Indy500. Schwartzman also plays an older Illa Mitzuki in the mockumentary interviews. #Bobby Hunter (Owen Wilson), A racer and former rival of Riley Currogate whom Riley seeks to help him get back on track. Craig T Nelson plays an older Bobby Hunter in the mockumentary interviews. #Justin Nefcy (Gaten Matarazzo), the youngest of the Indy500 racers and a skilled inventor. Jerry Trainor plays an older Justin Nefcy in the mockumentary interviews. #Jazme Dodd (Kumail Nanjiani), An Indian racer. Saif Ali Khan plays an older Jazme Dodd in the mockumentary interviews. #Timmy Jiggy (Jay Pharoah), A racer and the fast-talking brother of JJ. Reginald VelJohnson plays an older Timmy Jiggy in the mockumentary interviews. #Yzma Seecke (Edward Norton), A 4-time Indy500 Winner and former lunch lady at Currogate Elementary School. Imelda Staunton plays an older Yzma Seecke in the mockumentary interviews. #Wayne Kennedy (Tom Brady), A 20-time Indy500 Winner and the top fan favorite to win the Indy500. Ed Asner plays an older Wayne Kennedy in the mockumentary interviews. #Benjamin Dickinson (Bob Balaban), A legendary Indy500 Winner and Harry's older brother hoping to revisit his glory days and whom Riley seeks to help him get back on track, despite his angry temper and brawls. His mockumentary interviews are not featured due to his death 3 months before the interviews started. #Mikaela James (Tori Kelly), A Brazilian racer. Diana Ross plays an older Mikaela James in the mockumentary interviews. #Wilcox Turrett (Adrien Brody), A 6-time Indy500 Winner and known ladies man / future bachelor. Tim Conway plays an older Wilcox Turrett in the mockumentary interviews. #Eric Jepson (Leslie Odum Jr.), An African racer. Stevie Wonder plays an older Eric Jepson in the mockumentary interviews. #Justin Capefear Sr. (Dave Johns), A legendary Indy500 Winner hoping to revisit his glory days and whom Riley seeks to help him get back on track. Stan Lee plays an older Justin Capefear Sr. in the mockumentary interviews. #Justin Capefear Jr. (Lucas Hedges), A newcomer British racer and son of Justin Capefear Sr. Alan Tudyk plays an older Justin Capefear Jr. in the mockumentary interviews. #Leroy Capps (Jeff Hardy), A Canadian racer and best friend of Bobby Hunter. Pierce Brosnan plays an older Leroy Capps in the mockumentary interviews. #Tony "Kizula" Sharpe (Zedd), A Russian-american racer whose mockumentary interviews are not featured due to his death in a car crash during the race. #Brett Salston (Kevin Nash), A legendary Indy500 Winner hoping to revisit his glory days and whom Riley seeks to help him get back on track. Nash also plays an older Brett Salston in the mockumentary interviews. #Sharon Riley Ross (Danica Patrick), A 20-time Indy500 Winner and another top fan favorite to win the Indy500. Meryl Streep plays an older Sharon Riley Ross in the mockumentary interviews. #Danny McCalton (Emile Hirsch), A racer with autism and another top fan favorite to win the Indy500. George Clooney plays an older Danny McCalton in the mockumentary interviews. #William Hicks (Luke Wilson), A country racer. Michael Rosen plays an older William Hicks in the mockumentary interviews. #Joseph Bowman (Post Malone), A 17-time Indy500 Winner whose mockumentary interviews are not featured due to his death in a car crash during the race. #Ricky Hunter (Chase Elliott), Bobby's younger brother and newcomer to the Indy500. #Brian Jiggy (Bubba Wallace), Mortimer's son and newcomer to the Indy500. Other / Cameos: *Julian Dennison as Justin Currogate, Riley's estranged son. *Adam McArthur as Stalin Steeler, the interviewer of the Indy500. *Daron Nefcy as Kimi Jocko, the interviewer of the Indy500. *Kate McKinnon as Jenny Dickinson, the daughter of Benjamin Dickinson who appears in the mockumentary interviews. *Ronda Rousey as Hayden McCalton, Danny's mother who is also part of his pit team. *Michael Caine as Jim Hawkins, the documentary interviewer who is also the narrator of the film. *Anthony Hopkins as Anthony Trooper, the documentary interviewer who is also the co-narrator of the film. *Tom Kane as Harold Smithers, the documentary interviewer who is also the co-narrator of the film. *Eden Sher as Bystander *John Irwin as Bystander *Rob Paulsen as Flag Waver *Jim Gaffigan as Popcorn Seller *Charles Martinet as Angry Bystander *Darrell Waltrip as Himself *Jeff Gordon as Himself *Mike Joy as Himself *Dale Earnhardt Jr. as Himself PRODUCTION Filming began in February 2018 and ended in Early July 2018. RECEPTION The film received positive reviews, currently holding an 89% certified fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes.